My American Lover
by kimiky
Summary: La historia de un joven que adquiere la madurez, y otro; que aunque sea un adulto no deja de comportarse como un niño.


Los personajes no me pertenecen. De ser hacia seria un anime o manga con puro, Yaoi. ajajjajaja.

* * *

 **Cap- 1. De los seis hasta los trece**.

 **A** kashi **S** eijuro.

Seijuro, un muchacho de unos seis años, ha vivido con su madre en las áreas montañosas rurales, en Japón, desde su infancia.

Cuando su madre muere en un desafortunado incidente durante la ultima cosecha, seijuro se derrumba.

No sólo había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sino que se había visto obligado a dejar a su mejor amigo y a viajar a otro país para vivir con un desconocido.

En los siguientes dos años se dedico ha forjar un lazo con el hombre que apareció en el funeral de su madre…, alegando ser su padre.

Es un hombre serio pero agradable, aunque poco sociable que vive en una ciudad demasiado grande…, para disgusto de Seijuro.

Masaomi, su padre. Se ha vuelto el presidente de una gran compañía. Cuando Seijuro cumplió sus diez años, Masaomi empezó a distanciarse encargándose mas de su trabajo, que de su hijo.

Sousuke pudo ver como poco a poco, los ojos de seijuro iban oscureciéndose.

Es duro para él vivir en un mundo tan salvaje como lo es el país de su padre. Los niños del instituto, donde su padre lo inscribió, son hirientes, egoístas, poco amistosos.

No comprenden ni aprecian el trabajo duro que realizan las personas a su alrededor. Les gusta fastidiarlo por su apariencia.

Seijuro heredo el hermosos cabello de su madre. (liso y de color rojo) Además, sufre de heterocromía completa, siendo su ojo izquierdo dorado y el derecho rojo.

"Seijuro no necesita ser amigo de esa clase de chicos" Es el pensamiento de Sousuke — Muchachos engreídos — Asegura exaltado. Mientras, reprocha su conducta, lo lleva en su coche hasta la casa.

— Viven hablando de banalidades…. Siempre creyéndose superiores a todo y todos. Se ríen, sin vergüenza alguna, del sufrimiento ajeno. — continua alegando, con los ojos en el camino. — ¡Ya los quiero ver, cuando tengan que limpiarse el culo por si mismos. — Seijuro no puede evitar sonreír cuando escucha a su tío hablando de esa manera tan liberal y descuidada. — No necesitas de esos idiotas. Ni soñando, se te ocurra aceptar su podrida amistad. Por que algún día… y escúchame bien.

— are…,Si.

— Algún día. Ellos…, ellos irán detrás de ti como si fueras un gran hueso suculento. Pero antes muerto o casado… ha que mi sobrino sea algo de gente como esa.

— No cree que exagera, oji-san.

— No, lo que pasa, es que eres demasiado bondadoso para entenderlo ahora.

Pero Seijuro, lo entendía.

Solo que.

Quería pensar que su manera de ver las cosas… estaban equivocadas.

Seijuro es de otra cultura. El viene de un país mucho mas tradicionalista. A él le inculcaron un sentido igualitario, demócrata. Es un niño que consagra, su cultura. Valora su linaje japonés y con ello, el amor a la vida, a la verdad, al correcto uso de la palabra, la moral, y el respeto hacia los otros.

Los americanos, son diferentes.

Su padre es diferente pero aún así… amo a una japonesa. Lo sabe por la manera en que suele encontrarlo, observando, un recuerdo lejano.

En el hecho de escucharle murmurar esa canción que ha su madre le encantaba entonarle a la luna.

En la forma en que al llegar a casa, lo primero que hace es inclinarse y decir; "estoy en casa" al retrato colgando en la sala.

En el simple conocimiento de saber por los sirvientes y por su tío, qué su padre nunca tuvo otra mujer en su vida, desde que su madre se regreso a su país natal.

Lo que Seijuro se pregunta es; _¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Por qué?_. Si su madre parecía guardar el mismo sentimiento en su corazón.

Lo había escuchado de varias mujeres en el poblado en el que residían. Ella había dejado la mitad de su corazón en America.

Precisamente; en esa mancion.

La misma que le tocaba compartir no solo con su padre, si no, también con el hermano menor de esté. Su descarado pero adorable, oji-san; Sousuke.

Seijuro adora con toda el alma a su oji-san. Él es más como un hermano mayor que un tío.

Le enseño el arte de las travesuras, las novelas y películas de terror de su país. A cambio, seijuro le contó parte de sus recuerdos en su amado Japón.

Sousuke, fue un gran apoyo, cuando necesitaba orientarse en las costumbres de su nuevo hogar y cuando Masaomi se hundía en su trabajo durante días.

Pero, Sousuke también tenia sus sueños, y aunque Seijuro sabia que su tío era un aventurero. No pudo evitar odiar un poco a su oji-san, por marcharse.

A sus trece años…, recuerda que tenia once.

En ese momento, en el que su tío saludaba desde la ventanilla de su auto, alejándose…. Seijuro tuvo esa corazonada. Ese instinto que te dice; toma a esa persona y no la sueltes. Por que si lo haces, jamás volverá a ti.

Seijuro corrió detrás de ese auto, lo hizo con el dolor creciendo en su pecho y las lagrimas en sus ojos. Usando, todas las fuerzas que sus pequeñas piernas podían dar a su corta edad.

En la mente de Seijuro quedo la culpa de no haber logrado detenerlo aquel día. Su perdida se a duplicado. No quiere que algo como esto se repita. Su padre se encuentra en un viaje de negocios. Tal parece, tampoco logra superar tanta tragedia. Ahora son ellos dos. Y ninguno puede mirarse a la cara por mas de cinco minutos. Seijuro se niega a preguntarse - Si acaso es por qué; cuando él mira a su padre, ve los rasgos de su oji-san en el… y cuando su padre mira en él, observa los de su madre.

Es en esa época donde a Seijuro, lo acosa la rebeldía de la adolescencia. Empieza a perder la paciencia, con las personas que lo exasperan y no tiene a su oji-san para calmar su corazón. Su rostro suele estar moreteado, como el resto de su cuerpo. Las peleas siempre son fuera del instituto, por lo que su padre decide imponerle un chofer personal. "No puede ser; ¡Un guarura!" según piensa Seijuro. — te llevara a donde quieras ir. No saldrás, sin él.

Me escuchaste.

— hum..

Seijuro asiste, pero Masaomi reconoce que su hijo tiene mucho de él y necesita escucharlo de su boca, mientras le mira a los ojos. No solo lo ha hecho por las peleas callejeras, también teme un secuestro. Su oficio, le acredita varios enemigos, y la seguridad de su único hijo, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. — Pregunte; SI, ME ES-CU-CHAS-TE.

Seijuro suspira y acepta, con un murmullo — Si, señor. — por que quiere a su padre y no le gusta estar disgustado con él.

— Bien.

Buen chico.

 _«— Tienes que ganarte el derecho a vivir aquí. Así que. mueve ese cuerpecito japones y dale un apapacho a tu tío, Sousuke._

 _— E!… — Seijuro se oculto detrás de su padre al ver a ese sujeto extraño acercarse a ellos._

 _— Hermano, no lo atormentes de entrada._

 _— No lo estoy atormentando, ahora soy "tío" Siempre he querido ser uno. Es cool. Ahora, sigo la moda._

 _— Deja de decir tonterías que me avergüenzas.»_

Esa fue la segunda vez, qué Seijuro observo como el rostro de su padre adquiría mas humanidad y dejaba de verse tan serio y tenso, mientras sus hombros se relajaban. La primera, fue el día que se presento ante él, y en un santiamén, lo sostuvo en sus brazos. — Lo siento, lo siento…, lo siento tanto. Hijo… — fueron sus palabras para él.

Seijuro no sabe con exactitud qué es lo que debe perdonarle a su padre. Pero entiende que solo el tiempo, le dirá lo que deba de saber...

El día que su padre intento presentarle a su chofer. Seijuro se encerró en su cuarto, alegando un ligero dolor de cabeza. Lo cierto es que su mandíbula, se había llevado la peor parte en un supuesto; juego "limpio" de quemados, en clase de gimnasia. No quería que se padre se preocupara y supiera que las cosas en su instituto seguían siendo iguales. Así que. Simplemente se reuso, desde el otro lado de la puerta. — de acuerdo.

Pero, recuerda, lo que me prometiste, Seijuro.

— Si, Otou...

Padre.

A la mañana siguiente escondió sus ojos en sus gafas oscuras. Se coloco su uniforme, y enfilo a la cocina. Seijuro no acostumbraba a usar la sala grande, puesto que lo hacia sentir demasiado pequeño, solitario. Salvo qué. Su padre se encontrara en la casa. Pero, esa mañana había sido notificado por el anciano mayordomo que esté había tenido que salir temprano a una reunión de negocios.

— Buenos días, niño Seijuro.

Seijuro, asistió observando al joven alto, vestido con uniforme de cabeza a pies. Ese sombrero junto a esos guantes, lo hacia ver mas como un teniente de la marina. Pero, no se detuvo a conocer mas detalles de su chofer. No había visto su rostro, ni tampoco su postura recta, dado que al presentarse se había inclinado levemente, sujetando la puerta abierta en la parte trasera del camaro negro — Es una bonita mañana, no lo cree.

— Si.

…

Seijuro se quedo prendido en la ventanilla observando los árboles y las casas de su vecindario, alejándose.

— Espero que halla tenido un agradable despertar seguido de un delicioso desayuno.

— Y haci fue. — soltó sin emoción alguna.

…

Después de eso se mantuvo otro largo silencio. El joven chofer había colocado una estación de música, no sin antes preguntarle a su nuevo amo, si podía. Seijuro imagino que colocaría algo excéntrico, ruidoso. Pero contrario a eso, había sido una agradable elección. Tanto, que Seijuro se derrumbo en un sueño profundo.

Al llegar al instituto, Seijuro sintió la puerta abrirse. — Hemos… llegado, señor.

— OH…, entiendo. — "Debí quedarme dormido" — lo siento. — farfullo, cuando bajo del auto.

— ¿Perdón?. — Si Seijuro hubiese observado más a su chofer. Hubiese notado, la exaltación y la sorpresa, de escucharlo disculparse. — No. No…, no se disculpe.

Debo haberlo aburrido...

Seijuro se arreglo su morral. Por qué el odiaba los maletines y, este se lo había regalado su oji-san antes de marcharse. — En realidad. Te debo una. Dado que; Aligeraste mi camino a este infierno.

Nos vemos, a la salida.

— S-si…, ¡si!. Niño Seijuro.

Aquí estaré. Para, cuando usted salga.


End file.
